New Lyoko Group
by Hotgirl1012
Summary: Rose the main character and an OC has to go through all these trials and tests in a way to prove she's a Lyoko warrior, but what happens when a long lost relative comes back to ruin her life, and maybe her entire world will come crashing down.


Once upon a time there were 6 kids who went to a place called Lyoko otherwise known as a virtual world. Their names were: Rose, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita. They saved the world from a virus named Xana. Here is their story

Rose POV (point of view)

I glanced at Ulrich nervously, seeing as how he was fighting William in FRONT of the tower. "_How helpful_" I thought to myself but then an idea came to mind. "Hmm maybe my wings will help" I continue to think. I move my hand over the heart bracelet stuck onto my wrist. The bracelet glows a light blue as royal blue wings appear on my back. I fly up dodging shots as I go. I make an energy field when William looks at me saying dark and coldly "Rose…I will kill your boyfriend if you don't join Xana." I growl back "Hands off William. Touch him and you WILL get hurt." Yumi and the others stop fighting as I land on my feet. The energy field glows brighter and brighter as my fury increases. William grabs Ulrich putting his sword on his throat as I growl grabbing a fan with my free hand. I get ready to throw it with a flick of my wrist as Ulrich ducks the sword making William devirtulize to Xana. I walk over giggling as Ulrich comes over bowing to me saying

"Well, Princess the castle is all yours." I giggle again nodding. I run very fast into the tower slowing down once I reach the middle platform on the bottom. I look down as a blue aura covers me my brown hair like tiny waves in a big ocean. I feel myself lifted up by the data flow. I land on the top platform a bit to slowly for my liking. I groan inwardly as I walk even slower forward, as the ground before my feet lights up. A blue screen appears before my eyes as I put my hand on it slowly then move it a minute later to this message "Rose…Code Lyoko." I look down mumbling softly but loud enough for Jeremy to hear "Tower…Deactivated!" Jeremy then decides to put in "Return to the past now!"

We go back into the same day in past (makes no sense but that's how it was) I groan as my soccer ball alarm clock goes off. I reach forward groggily trying to get it to shut the heck up. I finally manage to get it only for it to fall off the bedside table. I groan opening my eyes to the sunlight. (Rose isn't a morning person) I sit up on the bed to see my roommate Aelita still asleep her pink hair all around her it had grown out to her back over the years. I let my feet hit the VERY cold floor I stand up in a slight groggy state going to my closet. I pick out a pair of dark blue jeans and an orange shirt that says in black letters I love boys…sometimes. I put them on grabbing my royal blue Nikes shoes.

I tie the laces on them walking out of my room. I find Ulrich in the cafeteria shocked that he's up. I sit down by him leaning my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around me making slow and steady circles on my back. I close my eyes growling as he stops a minute later I open my eyes to see the others at the table. Odd then decides to be a smart mouth saying "Awwwwwwwwwwwww! How sweet!" the others fall over laughing as I throw a death glare at Odd. He stops laughing looking at me, worried that I'm going to hurt him. I just smile gently. I jump startled as Jeremy nearly screeches "XANA!" I nod getting up quickly. Ulrich in pursuit, we run to the factory just to see a stalker behind us. Odd says "I'll stay behind, Go now!" I growl at the ghost thing. We continue to run we get to the factory as Jeremy says, "Rose, Ulrich, and Aelita go first." I nod going into the elevator with both Aelita and Ulrich pressing the giant red button that sends us down into the scanner room. We go into the scanner room the door opening up before us.

We go to our separate scanners going into them. I go inside mine as Jeremy says "TRANSFER AELITA TRANSFER ROSE TRANSFER ULRICH SCANNER AELITA SCANNER ROSE SCANNER ULRICH! VIRTULIZATION!"

We land well I land on the forest terrain. One hand on my sword the other hand on the terrain. I stand up not seeing the others by me growling under my breath "Xana." I yell very loudly "XANA GIVE THEM BACK TO ME NOW!" William appears before my eyes saying,

"We aren't giving them back till you join Xana. Meaning we'll kill them…forever." I hiss back "

No. You wont hurt them, one because you love me and two because Xana hasn't commanded it.

William makes smoke in his hand I growl flying up dodging every shot he does. He snarls at me "Stop moving you little witch!" I shake my head an energy field in my hand.

I get ready to throw it when my ex-best friend goes in front of William. I hiss "Gem. Stop! I have to defeat William even if you are evil now. If you were ever truly my best friend let me do this!"

She scowls "Never! I love William. You'll have to get through me to get to him." I sneer "Fine, but you never beat me, so you still wont beat me"

She grimaces saying darkly "I know I never beat you. But that was before I knew this" with this said she grabs four knives without even touching them. I hiss saying "How the heck!"

She sneers "Xana has taught me some very new powers "She lifts them up and throws them at me I dodge with a back flip. The knives go into the trees behind me. I back flip onto one of them saying "Seriously gem? You can't EVER beat me! You never could!"

She smiles "Actually I will" the knives move from under me as I growl jumping onto the tree saying "Gem. Xana is fooling you!"

She shakes her head quickly "He isn't! He's my master!"

I grumble to myself "She's such a fool."

I say aloud "STOP! I know Xana because he's my stupid father!" Gem looks at me startled

I just say "Now back off Gem." She shakes her head I aim a twist kick at William just for him to catch my ankle.

I growl ".Go!" He shakes his head smirking. I get an idea. I use my other foot to propel my body back from him whilst kicking him in the chin.

He growls at me rubbing his chin saying "Very well Rose. Have it your way. Gem, go get Ulrich please." I stand there stunned for a moment. I say quickly my fury hidden behind my mask to them.

"Back Off, NOW!" They shake their heads as Ulrich is forced over. I shudder as Gem puts a knife to his throat. It brings back some bad memories.(her brother tried to kill her) I grab my fan opening it in front of me dodging William as I run to Gem. I kick her away from Ulrich throwing my fan at her legs devirtualizing her on impact. I was ticked that somebody would try to hurt my boyfriend the way my brother tried to kill me three years ago.

_Flashback –_

_ I was hanging with Ulrich everything was fine, until Xana attacked. We didn't know at the time that the devirtulization program was messed up. So Jeremy transferred us like any normal Xana attack, until we lost contact with him. We didn't know what to expect, but before another word could be uttered between any of us. My brother Chris showed up. His eyes were the prettiest green. That was until Xana captured him a year before. He was fooling us, trying to make me believe he was good. I fell for it that was until _

_ Ulrich said "Chris, if you really are Rose's brother then why do you want her so bad?" I tried to back away but his grip on my arms was too strong. I struggled very hard so he couldn't get a good grip but I still couldn't break free without Ulrich slamming his sword on Chris's hands. I slammed against Chris's body pushing him away from me, least so I thought. It didn't break his grip. I felt myself thrown against the tree. My spine is fine but the impact still hurts. I stand up holding my side growling as Ulrich's eyes show pure fury. _

_ He snarls "Back away from her Chris!" he shakes his head grabbing me putting both a sword on my neck and his arm around my waist keeping me immobilized. I keep struggling but he won't let go. Ulrich's fury is evident in his fighting stance as he goes flying (literally) at Chris his sword in his hand Chris removes the hand around my waist which was a big mistake as he grabs his second sword blocking Ulrich's sword. I nearly forgot about the sword on my throat till Chris increases the pressure on my neck. I start running out of breath I faint as the pressure on my neck is increased so it blocks my air valves. _

_End of flashback –_

Rose's POV "point of view"

The flashback reminds me to much of what happened as my brother had basically died that day (they couldn't find him afterward) we have been looking for the last two years but no luck. I turn my eyes to meet Ulrich's my royal blue and his hazel. I feel as though he can read and see my soul. I blush and pull my eyes from his. I interlock my right hand with his left and lean against his shoulder tiredly.

I say "Jeremy take us back to the real world. We've been in Lyoko for at least 21 hours. We need to rest besides after having to fight Gem and getting nearly killed I think we could all use some sleep."

He responds, "Okay, Devirtulization Rose, Ulrich and Aelita!" I close my eyes to the bubble but when I open them, I am still in Lyoko

Ulrich POV "point of view-

I open my eyes seeing my roommate still asleep. The purple splotch in his hair looks like a line in his hair. I think about taking my earplugs out and I do take them out but I regret it the minute I do as Odd's super loud snoring filled the almost soundless room. I groan grabbing my normal stuff (his shower things and clothes) I take my shower getting dressed and I go sprinting to Rose and Aelita's room. I knock on the door waiting patiently for somebody to answer. Aelita answers a minute later her shadowy form a bit sad in a way. She has tears falling from her cheeks I look at her worried.

I exclaim the worry evident in my tone of voice "You alright Aelita?"

Aelita shakes her head saying "No. I woke up this morning to find Rose isn't here! I even checked the showers! Nobody's seen her. None of us have."

I say holding my anger back "What! She's stuck!" she nods as I go sprinting out of the doorway heading to Jeremy's room. I go running into the room not bothering to knock. I slam the door behind me making Jeremy jump startled.

He says "Whoa! What the heck is your problem?"

I say furious "Rose is stuck in Lyoko! Get Rose out of Lyoko! I want my girlfriend out of that prison!" Jeremy's glasses nearly fall off as

I say "Jeremy! NOW!"

he stutters "Okay. Don't….kill…me" I nod letting my fists clench I punch the wall in fury. I go running out I go to the factory and start the virtualization program I then find myself virtualized. I land where Rose is supposed to be. I go Super Sprinting to the tower I run in to see Rose. She looks at me her royal blue eyes filled with pain and happiness. She runs over and hugs me. I wrap my arms around her waist hugging her tightly but softly at the same time.

I burry my face in her hair mumbling, "I missed you so much."

She pulls back Xana's mark in her eyes. I groan backing up getting a sword.

She says evilly her voice deeper than normal "As you can see I took control of her after the return to the past."

I stammer "W-What?"

She/He Smirks "Can you get any dumber? I took control of your girlfriend 'Ulrich dear'"

I snarl "Only Rose is aloud to call me that." After that was said

I looked at her/him and said "Now let her out of your possession before I do kick your butt."

Rose just smirks at me "You've never beaten me and you never will, once I got you guys virtualized to Lyoko because of you being worried I messed up the devirtulization program meaning if you lose all of your life points, you die. Oh how sad will Rose be, but I'll finally get her as my queen once you die from her sorrow she will sprout a new born son for me to take over."

I snarl, "I'm not going down without a fight Xana you know that. If you even lay a hand on my girlfriend I will so kill you. In as many ways as I can. Seriously get out of my girlfriend Xana; I won't hesitate to kill you AFTER she's safe. Now get out of her and face me like a true man would."

He just laughs darkly no exact emotion intended "Fine, but after I do leave her body she is going to fall."

I nod to him "Fine, I'll catch her, just leave her be, If I lose you can have my body." Xana smiles knowing he'll win but he doesn't know I have a trick up my sleeve. He leaves Rose's body as I catch her. I let her down as Xana goes into William again.

I grab my sword gritting my teeth "Outside, so she isn't hurt." He nods as we go outside of the tower. I then get into a fighting stance my sword in hand. He approaches me as I back up against the tower. I jump up flipping against the tower going past William my sword going into his back. He devirtulizes into the digital sea. I go Super Sprinting into the tower seeing Rose on her knees in pain.

I yell to nobody in particular "NO!" I run over to Rose helping her up as Xana's mark appears in her eyes.

I yell furious at Xana for fooling me and tricking me "NO! YOU LYING BACKSTABBER!" I back up failing as my girlfriend puts her hands on my biceps pinning me.

Her eyes go back to hers as she laughs, "Fooled you handsome."

I stammer "U-Um why did you do that?" I just realize the position she has me in and I flush. Or at least I'm supposed to but in Lyoko, it's kind of hard to.

She laughs "Sorry had to do something to prove I'm not Xana." She removes her hands as I pout.

She giggles saying "Calm down Ulrich, your hormones is out of whack again."

I say my face bright red or at least it should be, "Can we not talk about this while Jeremy's listening?"

Jeremy laughs from the real world saying "No, Ignore me I am enjoying this conversation very much."

I say "Jeremy, just devirtulalize us."

He says probably pouting "Fine." He chimes in a minute later "Devirtualization Rose, Devirtualization Ulrich." I wave at Rose, as we become a couple of pixels. The next thing I know I'm in the real world looking up into Rose's eyes.

She offers me her hand I laugh taking it saying "Jeez you attack hard girl."

She giggles saying "Sorry, I was vulnerable when I was possessed. Otherwise you would have been greeted by me, not Xana." My imagination goes wild as I think to myself " _think good thoughts"_ I repeat that over and over again until I've cleaned my thoughts of my girlfriend. I then realize something; the engagement ring is still in my pocket. Seeing as how we're seniors and I love Rose immensely I am going to propose.

Rose POV "point of view"-

I looked at Ulrich's expression his eyes glassy, I wonder what he's thinking about. I look at my finger and see the promise ring he gave me in our freshman year 4 years ago.

His eyes come back to meet mine as

He says "Meet me tonight, look pretty and beautiful and whatever words I could use to describe you Rose."

I nod saying, "Okay, might I ask why?"

He shakes his head "I'll pick you up at your dorm." I nod as we go into the computer room

Jeremy says "Rose, your boyfriend is violent, he almost killed me."

I giggle saying "Let me guess, trying to find me?"

Jeremy nods saying "Yes and Aelita's looking for you."

I shrug and say, "Okay, I'll see you later Ulrich." He nods as I go running out to my dorm. I pound on the door gently as the door opens.

I get tackled by Aelita hugging me tightly saying, "Where have you been?"

I say, "Lyoko. As if it was that simple to explain. I exclaim excitedly, I have a date to get ready for. Can you guys help?"

She nods grabbing her phone texting quickly to Yumi and Sam "**Come to my dorm"** a few moments later they arrive as

Aelita says "We have a date to get her ready for." The girls' eyes meet as though they're having a private conversation. I shrug it off as they stare at me smirking evilly as

I mumble "Uh oh." By the time we're done its 7:00PM and I'm wearing a dress that goes to my ankles that matches my eyes and I have midnight blue heels to go with them. My makeup is light touches lipstick, blush and eye shadow.

My hair in curls around my face two strands frame my face. The next minute the door is knocked on. I turn my back to him as Yumi and Sam block his view of me as Aelita answers the door.

Aelita motions him to sit down as she says "Ulrich, Meet the girl of the night and the lucky one. Rose. Girls please move." I turn around to face him as the girls move to the side.

His jaw drops as he stutters" W-Wow. Y-You're Gorgeous."

I flush chiming in, "Thank you. "

He stands up taking my hand saying to the girls "We'll be back before midnight, so don't bother asking you guys" I giggle as we walk out I look up at the stars tripping over my own feet.

He catches me saying "Whoa, don't let your beautiful self fall love" I giggle as he helps me up. We get to the place where he set up a picnic a light blanket is set under his favorite tree, but you can still see the stars, light rose petals set around it. He helps me sit down sitting with me. We eat as he helps me up telling me to look at the stars for a moment then close my eyes. I unwillingly agree for once as he tells me to open them and look down. I gasp as I see him on one knee.

He says opening the box "Rose Hopper, Out of my entire being and soul I realize I love you and only you, I guess before I say anymore and blabber my question is, Will you marry me, and become Mrs. Ulrich Stern?"

I gasp taking in a breath before saying tears just whirling out of my eyes "Yes. Yes I will marry you Ulrich Stern,"

He says looking into my eyes "Repeat that so I know I'm not dreaming."

I continue again giggling, "Yes Ulrich, I will marry you." He stands up putting the ring on my finger picking me up by the waist and twirling me around in the light. He then sets me down putting his arms around my waist and he kisses me.

I kiss back pulling back a minute later blushing softly saying "I never thought this would happen, me married to _THE_ Ulrich Stern."

He laughs looking at the stars "We should head back, besides I know we're going to get attacked with questions anyway." I nod interlocking our hands looking at the ring clearly noticing, it has a fire opal inside. We head back as the girls and guys separate Ulrich and I so they can ask us questions. I go to my dorm as

Aelita asks curiously, "What happened?"

I say happily, "He proposed under the stars and his favorite tree." They all gasp as

Yumi declares, "Show us the ring." I laugh showing them as they all giggle looking at each other. I bet the others are showering Ulrich with questions….

- Nobody's POV -

As the night fell over the young couple and group and the academy never did they realize that somebody was watching them as the shadowy figure turned around and smirked evilly thinking of his devious last plot to destroy the gang. He watched as the young couple headed indoors for the night. Little did they know that the person they thought gone was not gone at all, just waiting his return to power, His plan only he alone knows his minions would be involved, he knew that but as the night continued to turn to dawn, he vanished out of thin air returning to the place that was Rose's prison for so long.


End file.
